An electronic device which has six or seven microphones or loudspeakers has a surface appearance parallel to a circuit board. Such electronic devices cannot have a smooth and curved appearance. Therefore, the design of the top appearance for such electronic devices is limited, and aesthetic appeal is thus also limited.